Broken Promises
by In.Dreams.We.Escape.Reality
Summary: Pansy Parkinson: Pug Faced Bitch. Or is she? Pansy Parkinson is a sixteen year old girl with average looks and a large appetite. She is a misunderstood Slytherin, who makes every person around her feel like garbage. No matter how hard she tries to be a good person, she'll always be the opposite. On the other hand, Draco Malfoy loves her no matter what but for how long?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS GO TO OUR QUEEN JK ROWLING! **

* * *

Okay, here's the deal:

My name is Pansy Parkinson. I am an average girl with average looks. Everyone who knows me says, I'm a terrible person. That's not true though, I am not a bad person. I was sorted into Slytherin but I am not a bad person. I mean, I can't be. _There's absolutely no way _-.  
"_Shit_! Watch where you're going!"  
I pushed a girl with brown curly hair off of me and walked off.  
My head turned back to see that girl, which I can clearly see now is Lavender Brown with a hideous scowl sculpted into the features of her annoying face.  
I smirked and mouthed, _"Sorry, not sorry."_  
She crossed her arms and I couldn't help but to throw my head back and laugh as I continued walking towards the usual spot Draco and I have near the Hogwarts train.  
_Honestly, Lavender should've have watched where she was going._ I thought to myself. _It's pure stupidity to stand in the middle of the walkway. _

My hand masked my smug grin. _Perhaps, that's the reason why she didn't get sorted into Ravenclaw. _

Pulling my luggage toward the old bench near the train, a soft smile appeared. It was our fourth year of Hogwarts when Draco and I decided this bench would be our spot.

I sighed. _Why do I miss him so terribly?_ An ocean thoughts flooded throughout my mind. _I can't help it, I'm such a hopeless girl._ All I could think about during the Summer was Draco and I dancing at the Yule ball in our fourth year and being chosen as prefects in the fifth. _What was going to happen during our sixth year?_

"Oh how time has passed." I whispered under my breath. Draco had only sent a few letters, barely regarding his romantic feelings. _In which, I doubt he has none._ In most of his letters it stated all of his hatred for Potter, Weasley, and Granger. _It seems strange to me now how much he speaks of the three so much._ I thought about it for a while, then shook my head vigorously.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, waiting for Draco at 9 ¾, while everyone else talked to their friends and said their farewells to their families. I, however sat on the bench, _cold and alone._

I rubbed my hands together. _Bloody hell. Why is he taking so long?_ For a September morning, it's fucking freezing out here.  
As always, Draco is taking his sweet time. He's probably fixing his hair, making sure each strand isn't out a place. I chuckled softly, Draco is the type of guy who would waste time on his hair. His hair _always_ had to look perfect.  
I looked around to find Draco but only to see Zabini hopelessly flirt with two beautiful girls, _who are way out of his league._ I tried to cover my smile when both of their faces fell.  
"Wait hold on-" He called out after they ran off.  
"Blaise, what'd you say?" I called out.  
He glanced over to his side, and stomped over to me.  
"Come on, what'd you say?"  
He sighed, "Did you just say, _'Lumos Maxima'?_ Because you definitely turned me on."  
"_No,_" I punched him on the arm, suppressing a giggle, "you said that? That's terrible!"  
He rubbed his arm, "I know, shut up."  
I chuckled, "Those girls were smart enough to run away. _Maybe… Even smarter than Hermione Granger."  
_ His face fell and whispered, "You know we have a disliking for that mudblood. To even mention her name, doesn't that put a bitter taste on your tongue?"

I shrugged, "I really don't give a fuck, Zabini."

He rolled his eyes, "You're such a bitch, Pansy."  
I leaned in closer with elbows on top of my knees, and chin resting on my hands. "Ha, and that's why were friends, no?"  
"I guess so." He said sarcastically. "It's cold out here. I'm going on the train. I suspect you are going to wait for Malfoy?"  
"I always do. See ya Zabini."  
"Later." He smiled at me and ran off. I watched him go, and swore softly under my breath that I would kill Draco when he comes.

"Hello Parkinson."

I turned my head and looked at a boy with perfectly combed platinum blond hair and alluring light grey eyes. His pale pink lips portraying a smirk. For a moment, I didn't know who he was. The Draco I knew was my height, and had a baby face. The boy in front of me was tall, and had chiseled features.

I narrowed my eyes at his face, _I mean seriously. You could cut a diamond with that jawline!_

"Pansy? You're face is red."

I averted my eyes, and scratched my head. "D… Draco, how nice of you to show up."

My eyes widening. _Shit... Did I just stutter?_

Draco chuckled, seating himself on the bench. I bit my lip, watching his body inch toward mine.

"Did you miss me, love?"

I smiled and leaned forward, whispering softly into his ear. "Of course."

I sat back into the bench, as Draco removed the strands of hair on my flustered face. The boy in front of me was _different. _Whenever, Draco arrived at our usual spot we would immediately leave for the train but he wasn't budging.

"Dra-."

In one instant Draco tenderly kissed my lips.

"Uh… D… Draco?" My fingers brushed my lips, and all of my blood cells flew to my cheeks.

The Hogwarts Express spit out its warning whistle, and I forcibly shook my head.

Draco shrugged, and grabbed a hold of my hand, desperately trying to drag me onto the train.

"Ugh, wait!" I clamoured.

With my free hand, I gripped onto the handles of my luggage and sprinted to the train hand in hand with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Author's Note**

** Hi there! Just remember this work of mine is also on Wattpad: **

** Broken Promises By: Angelimitsu**

**Don't forget to comment and read on!**

** Thanks~**


	2. Chapter 2: On the Train

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS GO TO OUR QUEEN JK ROWLING!**

* * *

On the train…  
Blaise glared at me, and shook his head.  
"Even you think she's good looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!" I yelled  
"I wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her, even with her looks." Blaise responded.  
I chuckled, "And yet you reply with that? Goodness, Blaise, you are always talking about Ginny Weasley!"  
"I-" He looked at my you know I'm right face, and grumbled, "Never mind."  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, thought so."  
Suddenly, I heard laughter. I looked down at my lap. Draco's eyes were closed but he continued to laugh. I was too engaged in the conversation that I forgot Draco was in my lap.  
"I thought you were sleeping."  
He replied. "No, you're all too loud." I played with his hair, and smiled. I was too engaged in the conversation that I forgot Draco was in my lap.  
"Pansy?"  
I was open my mouth but my words were cut off by the black dust that appeared everywhere.  
"What the… ? This better not be from those bloody Gryffindors!" someone yelled.  
"No, the Ravenclaws are smarter! It's probably them! And I doubt Hufflepuff would do it!" Someone else yelled.

"Yes, Draco?" I coughed.  
"Well, I was just thinking... I don't want to attend Hogwarts for my seventh year. I rather do something useful like become a Death Eater. You know, for my father." He said disheartened.  
"Draco, if that is what you want then I will support you to the end." I said, kissing his forehead. I shuddered at the thought of the Dark Mark. Anything to do with Lord Voldemort gave me chills.

"Promise?"

He held his pinky and I intertwined mine with his.

"Promise."

Draco began to open his mouth, "Pansy-."

"Can you guys please stop being corny? It's really _annoying_." Blaise muttered.

I looked up at Blaise. He was scratching his head trying to avoid the awkward tension.

"Sorry, Blaise. I didn't realise…" Blaise shook his head, not wanting me to continue. "Draco, what were you about to say?

He gave me a confused look. "Huh? The thought slipped my mind."

I sighed as he shifted in my lap, eyes locked onto the luggage carrier above us.  
. . . .

"Guys, I was grabbing candy from the trolley lady and I met Slughorn. What an odd fellow."

"Why's that?" I asked Blaise.

"Well, he invited a bunch of students to this thing called the _Slug Club_ and he invited me as well."

"I mean no offense, but why would he invite you?" Draco bellowed.

I averted my eyes from Blaise and looked down at Draco. Whose eyes were still fixed unto the luggage carrier.

"Well, you know as much as I love my mother she was a money craving whore... So she has lots of money."

"And his mother is beautiful," I added.

They turned their heads and looked at me. "What? She really is!" I defended.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "It's just… Why didn't he invite me? Maybe he's going a bit senile. My father used to be a bit of a favourite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or -"

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation. He asked me about Nott's father when I first arrived. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation, did he? I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters." Blaise blurted.

Draco huffed

I looked up. "What are you staring at?"  
Blaise and the others looked up as well. They were all curious to see what that idiot was looking at.  
His light grey eyes looked into my dark eyes. "Pansy, it's honestly nothing. I was just thinking… If I left Hogwarts, would you miss me?"  
Shocked , my cheeks blushed uncontrollably. I hid my face with my dainty hands.  
"Draco, you know I wou-." She was cut off by Blaise  
"Hey guys. Sorry to burst your bubble but we're almost at Hogwarts." He said.  
I glared at Blaise, and mouthed You bloody idiot.  
"Oh Pansy, I know that I'm just devilishly handsome that you can't help but turn red." Blaise teased with a devilish grin.  
"You know Blaise, I hate you." I smiled. For some reason, I didn't want this train ride to end. When we arrive at Hogwarts something will go wrong. It always does.  
Draco bursted out laughing. "You two are just hilarious. I don't want leave Hogwarts because I'd leave all my best chums."  
"No, you wouldn't want to leave Pansy!" Blaise joked.  
My cheeks changed to a brighter shade of red. "Yes," Draco said in a monotone voice, "I wouldn't ever want to leave Ms. Parkinson alone because if I ever did, you would all want to steal her."  
"Like we ever would! We all know, you'd kill us!" Blaise yelled.  
"Yeah, because Pansy is mine." Draco pinched my red cheeks.  
"Stop it, you are embarrassing me." I smiled  
"Is that a threat, Parkinson?"  
"No, Draco that wasn't even a threat. You're such an idiot sometimes." I whispered softly and played with his blond hair.

Then, Hogwarts Express arrived at its destination_, Hogwarts._

Draco was up and standing while everyone was getting their luggage and walking out of their train compartments. I was about to walk away until I noticed Draco was just standing there. _Was this an indication for me?_ I stuck my hand for him to grab, but he just stared at me and refused my hand.

"Pansy, go on ahead. I just need to check something out." Turning his back at her.

I slowly put my hand down. My heart just crumbled into small pieces, I actually felt rejection for the first time. I tried covering it up with a cheesy smile.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall, okay?" I said with that "smile".

"Sure, I'll see you there." He said, not even glancing back.

I quickly continued walking to get off this train. _See, everything always goes wrong when it comes to Hogwarts._

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

** Hello there! How's the story so far? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcoming Feast

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS GO TO OUR QUEEN JK ROWLING!**

* * *

At the Welcoming Feast, I was seated with my fellow Slytherins. I tried chatting with Astoria, Daphne Greengrass's younger sister, who was in fact a fourth year. But every time I spoke with her, she always wanted the juiciest gossip.

"What's it like dating Draco Malfoy?" She said with sparkles in her eyes.

I smiled at her, "He's a pig."

"Really?" She paused, "Is Draco at least a good kisser?!"

I laughed. "He kisses like a frog."

She grimaced, "Oh, I thought he'd be better."

"Keep feeding her information, Pansy. Astoria is in love with Draco!" Daphne mocked.

The younger girl's face flushed, "No! It's just… It's just… Ugh."

I rolled my eyes, and left the two sisters to quarrel.

There's just so many food, I just don't know what to do with myself. I began to stuff my plate with spotted dick pudding and a slice of bandoffee tart.

"How do you eat so much and stay a twig?"

I averted my eyes from the plate of delicacies to meet a pair of grey eyes. Draco sat down beside me and began to eat from my plate. I smacked his hand, and whispered bitterly, "It's a blessing and a curse."

"Pansy, I like your choice of pudding." He winked.

I choked on my food and felt my cheeks burn. "Despite its name, it's my favourite type of pudding."

He threw his head back in laughter, catching the attention of every Slytherin in the perimeter.

"Draco, you were so close to missing the announcements from Professor Dumbledore! Where were you?" Astoria asked.

Draco smiled, "Nothing to worry about, Astoria. Thank's for your concern."

I felt my blood boil, and face darken. I was supposed to be asking the questions.

"U… Uh no problem, Dra-. Ouch!" She bent down under the table to rub her knee. I caught Daphne eyes, and smirked. Then both snickered at her younger sister's slight knee injury.

"Shh, Dumbledore is speaking." Crabbe hissed.

We turned our attention to our headmaster who was introducing himself to the first years and explaining how the Sorting Hat places individuals into one of the houses. As we watched each eleven year old sit at the stool, I could see their uncertainty of what they want. Each face etched with confusion, and later happiness after realising what house they got themselves into.

It's crazy how this school system works. This magical hat just puts us into any house he wants based on our personalities and wants. Then from there, we become a basic stereotype. Evil. Goody-Two Shoes. Smart- Ass. Confident. It's… Crazy.

"Pansy, did you hear? Snape is our new Defense Against Dark Arts?" Draco whispered.

I shook my head vigorously, almost falling from my chair.

He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. It felt like he never wanted to ever let go. Then, when I thought the moment couldn't any better, he kissed my cheek.

"I'm very glad that Professor Snape got the job he's always wanted."

Everyone agreed at the comment. "I heard that Slughorn guy is filling in for potions." Crabbe said.

Draco cringed his nose, "Who cares? I have a dislike for the man already."

Blaise scoffed, "It's because you didn't get accepted into this 'Slug Club'."

He slammed his face onto the table and groaned, "Ugh… Stop torturing me!"

We all laughed at that poor and unfortunate Malfoy.

. . . .

After the Welcoming Feast, everyone dissolved into their little groups and headed towards their common rooms. It felt like hours before we came in front of our dungeon wall.

"Um.. what was the password again? Was it Pure-Blood? Or-" The dungeon wall broke apart, revealing the common room. "Hmm… how odd. That was the password when we were second years."

"Oh well," I said walking in. I missed the green lamps and the dark tapestries over the Summer. "I'm heading to the girl's dormitories."

"Parkinson, wait..." Goyle yelled, I paused. Thinking in my head that he was wasting my time and taking away precious slumber.

"I think Draco wants to Slytherin with you." Everyone bursted out laughing. Although, the dungeon gave off a green tinge on everyone's faces, Draco's red cheeks were clearly visible.

Daphne and I giggled, "I'll give props for that, Goyle but I'll leave you ninnies. See you in the morning, Draco."

I quickly ran to my boyfriend, pecking him on the cheek. Then sprinted into the girl's dormitory. Avoiding everyone's gaze and comments about my departure.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Hello there again!**

**How's Broken Promises?**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
